


A tell-tale story of how it happens/ happened

by FurEliseLady



Series: Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts! [7]
Category: Adventure Time, Gravity Falls
Genre: :P, Adventure Time! AU, Finn! Mabel, Ice King! Bill Cipher, Jake! Stan, Marcelline! Dipper, Princess Bubblegum! Ford, This turned out cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurEliseLady/pseuds/FurEliseLady
Summary: Mabel the Human was, of course, the only human left on the land of Ooo.She is a teenager who wanders around with her adoptive brother, Stan the magic gargoyle, in search of adventure.Sometimes they hang out with their friend Ford, prince of the Candy Kingdom, or Wendy, the Flame Princess, or Dipper, the Vampire King. Sometimes they even hang out with Bill, The Evil King, but those were rare times, mostly with Dipper by their side, 'cause he seemed to be the only alive person that could understand that psycho.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me? A crap? Yes, definitely, absolutely!  
> good reading!

Mabel the Human was, of course, the only human left on the land of Ooo.  
She is a teenager who wanders around with her adoptive brother, Stan the magic gargoyle, in search of adventure.  
Sometimes they hang out with their friend Ford, prince of the Candy Kingdom, or Wendy, the Flame Princess, or Dipper, the Vampire King. Sometimes they even hang out with Bill, The Evil King, but those were rare times, mostly with Dipper by their side, 'cause he seemed to be the only alive person that could understand that psycho.

*

\- So, Dipper, how did you become king?!- Mabel says smilingly, Dipper raises an eyebrow at that.  
\- I killed the previous one.  
\- Oh, wow...- She says, looking down, what should she say in times like these?!- But why don't I know any other vampires.  
\- I killed them.  
\- Is there anyone you know you haven't killed?!  
\- Hm...- He looks down, thoughtful of her question.- There's Ford, there's Bill, there's a few kingdoms I didn't kill, by a few I mean a lot.  
\- Oh, so...uh,- She stopped to think on what she would say.- What's your deal about The Evil King?!  
\- Why do you want to know that?- He asks back, not seeming pissed but surprised.  
\- You know 'cause he's an absolute creep, and he's cray'zee, and... You're not!- She says, biting her lip and looking down at what she was knitting.  
\- Oh, yeah, there's this...- He says, thinking on how to reply to this.- Look, it's a long story, you wouldn't wanna know that...  
\- Of course I would!- She says, looking up at him, he stares at her green eyes.  
\- But why?! It's sad!- He complains, really, why would she want to know that?!  
\- 'Cause you're my friend and I wanna understand you!- She replies and he looks down, at least he should tell her the clichè tell-tale story of how he survived.  
\- Okay, then...- He sighs and looks at her.- Well, it all started a few years before the mushroom war; Bill Cipher was a scientist that had a vast collection of old archaeology junk. And on one of the trips to get more old junk he found a crown, the crown contained the secrets of all the evil and wicked, but he didn't know that.- He stops, the things Bill told him while sleep talking and the things he found on his papers were just enough to get an idea, a good idea, of how it all happened.- So, when he got home he showed it off to his wife, Pyronica, or Veronica, I don't recall which one is the right name. But thing is, something happened when he put te crown on and she left him. With time he went more crazy and when the mushroom war happened he started looking for survivors. And he found a little boy named Mason, and he took care of him during years, up until he felt like he was too much crazed and he couldn't take care of him no more.  
\- What happened to Mason? Did you take care of him!?  
\- Sort of, in a way...- He says and goes on with the story.- Mason was not fully a human he was half demon, but he wanted to be a human, like his mother, so, when he discovered vampires were going to kill all the humans left, he decided to kill the vampires to protect the humans. In the middle of the mess, when he had already killed all of the vampires except the king, the king transformed him into a vampire and he killed him.- Dipper sighs, he liked how understanding Mabel tried to be when he told her stuff.- So he actually took care of the Evil King and payed the favor.- He finished and looked at Mabel cleaning her tear soaked face.  
\- So... - Mabel smiles slightly, Dipper leans away from her.  
\- What?!  
\- Your name would be Mason, Dipper?!- Dipper stops and leans closer to her.  
\- You tell anyone and I'll kill you.  
\- Oh...

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it you can kudo it and leave comments, I like them!  
> If you want more you could always sneak into my works page and see the nonsense I write!


End file.
